


A Very Special Question

by respoftw



Series: The Adventures of Ace Dameron [20]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, a very special question gets asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Special Question

**Author's Note:**

> This follows on from part 17 [Show and Tell](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6118702) so you might want to read that first to remind you of what happened.

Poe used to hate that moment when he touched down, the vast expanse of blackness and wonder replaced by a limited horizon that felt far too much like a cage.

The past few years had changed that.

As he touches down on the hard grey ground of D'Qar, Poe's eyes drift up towards the snapshots he keeps within his eyeline in the cockpit. Finn and Asa mugging for the camera, Asa with his arms wrapped around Finn's neck in a tight grip; Finn and Asa standing proudly next to their deformed looking snow BB-8, their cheeks flushed with a mixture of cold and glee; Asa and Finn fast asleep in Asa's bed, a forgotten storybook in Finn's lap; a wrinkly, pink-skinned Asa in Lyra's arms, a look of complete happiness on her face; Finn in his flight suit, helmet under his arm, grinning wildly after his first solo flight.

He smiles. Poe loves this moment when he touches down, the vast expanse of darkness and loneliness replaced by the welcoming feeling of family.

Grinning, Poe drops onto the Tarmac and jogs lightly towards the locker room, keen to make a quick report to General Organa, wash the day off his skin and catch up with his two favourite people. He chuckles as he remembers that Finn was Asa's "object" in Show and Tell today, _that should be an interesting story_ , he thinks as he strips out of his orange flightsuit, nodding in greeting to the few Resistance members milling around.

"Hey, Dameron, how's your boy holding up after today?"

Poe pushes down the automatic panic that threatens to rise at Lieutenant Connix's words. He would have been told if something bad had happened today, she's just passing comment on some piece of gossip that he hadn't heard yet, Poe wills himself to calm down as he flashes a winning smile to the Lieutenant.

"Which boy is that? The cute one or the sexy one?"

Kaydel laughs brightly, further alleviating any fear Poe has that something terrible has happened. "The sexy one," she said, "rumour has it that Ace's teacher had to rescue him from some very determined questions about why you two aren't married yet!"

She's still talking, rambling on about how Finn had apparently hotfooted it from the classroom and barricaded himself in Rey's quarters for the rest of the day, but Poe isn't paying attention. His mind is still stuck on the m-word.

 _Married_.

Married to _Finn_.

He'd be lying if he said it wasn't something he'd thought about before, something he'd dreamed of, something he _wanted_. Something he was truly and madly terrified by.

_Why isn't he married to Finn?_

There's no good reason that Poe can think of, in fact there's a million reasons he should be from making Finn's role as Asa's other parent official to ensuring that Finn is legally able to make the worst kind of decisions for him should the unthinkable but inevitable happen. More than that, _more important than all of that though_ \- Poe loves Finn with every atom of his body and he wants to spend the rest of his life with him.

Stripped half out of his flight suit, sitting stunned to silence in the middle of the Resistance locker room, surrounded by the smell of stale helmets and even staler socks, Poe has an epiphany.

Poe doesn't know what he looks like in this moment - half-crazed most likely - but Kaydel obviously sees something of what he's feeling. Smiling, she picks up the datapad from where Poe had set it to rest on the bench beside him. "Why don't I take this report to the General and you go and do what you gotta do with that sexy boy of yours?"

Poe nods, dazed and grateful, and bolts from the locker room, thundering down the corridors, the sleeves and body of his flight suit flying behind him like streamers in his haste to ask a very special question that he should have asked a long time ago.

* * *

Poe bursts through the door to their quarters, breathing heavily, and realises just as Asa and Finn turn to stare at him that he must look a mess, his flight suit half off, his damp, once-White, now-grey vest stained with sweat, his, kriffing hell, his feet clad in threadbare orange socks having kicked his boots off in the locker room.

Asa, bless his heart, doesn't seem to notice any of that as he smiles widely and jumps off the stool he was standing on to help Finn with dinner preparations, running full tilt towards Poe with outstretched arms and a welcoming cry of "Papa!"

Poe lifts him up and swings him over his hip. "Hey, there buddy. Did you have a good day?"

"Ah, no Papa! Let me down! You smell bad," Ace squirms out of his arms and Poe blushes as Finn chokes on laughter from the kitchen.

"Sorry about that buddy, I, uh, I didn't get a chance to shower."

"And forgot your shoes," Finn said pointedly. "Is everything OK?"

Poe smiles at the look of concern on Finn's face and he can't believe he's put this question off for so long. "Yeah, everything's more than OK. How was your day? I, uh, I heard the kids gave you a hard time?"

Finn stammers, avoiding eye contact. "Uh, yeah, you - you could say tha- -"

"Papa?" Ace interrupts, tugging on the waist of Poe's suit.

Cursing internally, Poe kneels down in front of his son. "Yeah, buddy?"

"How come you and Daddy aren't married?" Poe freezes. "The kids in class today was asking why and it's a really good question and I didn't know the answer and Daddy didn't seem to know either so I thought I should ask you. Do you not want to marry Daddy?"

Poe looks up to lock eyes with Finn. Finn looks as terrified and on-edge as Poe feels but beneath that terror Poe thinks ( _hopes_ ) he can see a sliver of want. Poe bites his lip and knows that it's now or never. "Of course I want to marry your Daddy," he answers, not once taking his eyes off Finn. "Nothing would make me happier."

"What about you, Daddy?" Ace asks, his head turning round to look at Finn. "Will you marry my Papa?"

Poe holds his breath as Finn gulps, eyes still locked with Poe's, before the most incredible smile breaks across his face. "Yeah, peanut, I will."

Poe can't help the relieved laugh that escapes him at this words. _Is this really happening?_

"OK, good!" Ace nods, as if the matter is now decided. "I'm gonna go and wash up before dinner. You should too, Papa."

Asa leaves the room and Poe remains kneeling, unable to move.

"Did we just - -?"

"I think we did," Finn sounds amused.

"But I was gonna do it properly," Poe sighs. "I was gonna get down on one knee and tell you how much you meant to me and how I wanted to spend every cycle from now until the end with you and it would have been perfect and - -"

Finn crosses the room and kneels down in front of Poe and grabs his flailing hands, tangling their fingers together tightly. "I think it was pretty perfect the way it was," he said.

Poe kisses him. He's smiling too hard and the angle is put quite right but, it's Finn and it's perfect and - -

"Besides," Finn teases as they break apart, "you're half-dressed, missing your shoes and in desperate need of a shower. I'm not sure I would have said yes to your version of a proposal."

"Yes you would've."

Finn cups Poe's chin in his hands.

"Yeah, I would've."

A yell from Ace's room interrupts them. "Daddy?! Papa?! The Gen'ral is on the comm and she doesn't believe me when I tolded her that you're getting married. Can you talk to her?"

Poe groans.

Why did he think this was a good idea?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, finally!
> 
> As ever, if anyone has any ideas for things they'd like to see in this series - please let me know either in the comments or message me on [tumblr](http://buffycuddlespigs.tumblr.com/ask) Or just come and yak to me about stormpilot!


End file.
